falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Caravan
* Caravan, a card game played in the Mojave Wasteland in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Caravan deck, the deck used in the Caravan card game in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Caravan card, any card that can be used in a Caravan deck in Fallout: New Vegas. *** Caravan Master, an achievement and trophy in Fallout: New Vegas. * Caravan companies and merchants: ** Crimson Caravan, the largest caravan outfit in New California in Fallout, Fallout 2 and Van Buren. *** Crimson Caravan Company, the Mojave branch of the Crimson Caravan and a location in Fallout: New Vegas. **** Crimson Caravan main office, a building within the Crimson Caravan Company in Fallout: New Vegas. ***** Crimson Caravan - Van Graff agreement, a holodisk in Fallout: New Vegas. **** Caravaneer barracks, a building within the Crimson Caravan Company in Fallout: New Vegas. ***** Crimson Caravan Company terminal entries, entries from the terminals that can be found at the Crimson Caravan Company in Fallout: New Vegas. **** Crimson Caravan invoice, a holotape in Fallout: New Vegas. **** Crimson Caravan payment, a paper note cut from Fallout: New Vegas. *** Caravaneer (Fallout: New Vegas), an employee of the Crimson Caravan Company in Fallout: New Vegas. *** Crimson Caravaner, trader characters in Van Buren. **** Expose Crimson Caravan to Governor Dodge using evidence and helping Major Fleming with the arrest, a quest in Van Buren. *** Crimson Caravans Thug dialogue file, dialogue for caravan guards in Van Buren. ** Cassidy Caravans, Rose of Sharon Cassidy's inherited caravan company Fallout: New Vegas. *** Cassidy Caravans wreckage, a location in Fallout: New Vegas. **** Cassidy Caravans buyout offer, a paper note in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Happy Trails Trading Company, a caravan company in the Fallout: New Veags add-on, Honest Hearts. ** 3-Some Caravan, a Hoover Dam caravan company in Van Buren. *** Join up with the 3-Some Caravan Company, a quest in Van Buren. *** Join up with the Crimson Caravan Company as spy for 3-Some, a quest in Van Buren. *** Successfully spy on the Crimson Caravan Company for 3-Some Caravan Co., a quest in Van Buren. *** Successfully frame 3-Some Caravan Co. for extortion and murder, a quest in Van Buren. ** Caravan driver, employees of the three main caravan houses in Hub in Fallout. ** Water caravan employee, employees of Water Merchants in the Hub in Fallout. ** Caravan merchant (Core Region), caravan merchants in Fallout and Fallout 2. *** Caravaneer (Fallout), mercenaries for the caravans in Fallout. ** Caravan merchant (Capital Wasteland), travelling caravan merchants in Fallout 3. *** Caravan guard, caravan guards in Fallout 3. *** Caravan trade route, a paper note in Fallout 3. *** Caravan merchants, a paper note in Fallout 3. ** Caravaneer (Van Buren), minor characters in Jericho in Van Buren. * Quests: ** Guard the caravans, a side quest in Fallout. ** Find the missing caravans, a side quest in Fallout. ** Water Caravan Squabble, an unmarked quest in the Fallout 3 add-on Broken Steel. ** Ringo's Caravan Rules, an unmarked quest in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Keith's Caravan Charade, an unmarked quest in Fallout: New Vegas. * Locations: ** Griffin Wares sacked caravan, a location in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Durable Dunn's sacked caravan, a location in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Ringo's caravan, an unmarked location in Fallout: New Vegas. * Items: ** Caravan shotgun, a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. *** Sturdy caravan shotgun, a unique variant of the caravan shotgun in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on, Courier's Stash, or the pre-order add-on Caravan Pack. ** Caravan lunch, a consumable in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Caravaneer outfit, an item of clothing in Fallout: New Vegas. * Other: ** Caravan (vehicle), a pre-War vehicle and portable home found in the Capital Wasteland and Mojave Wasteland in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. ** Caravan Pack, a pre-order add-on available for Fallout: New Vegas or part of Courier's stash.